Dulce y Retorcido ¿Amor?
by Levy-123
Summary: Su vida era la misma rutina de siempre: Tratar de saciar su sed de conocimiento sin importarle nada más. Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando cierto bache en su tranquila vida llegara? /- ¿Y dime que piensas sobre el amor y enamorarse?.../- Uh, ¿Amor?.../ -¿Jamás te ha sucedido? No tienes idea de lo que te has perdido… /-No puedo quedarme atrás sin saber nada…
1. Chapter 1

**…**

**..**

**.**

* * *

_**Dulce y Retorcido Amor**_

* * *

**Su vida era la misma rutina de siempre: Tratar de saciar su sed de conocimiento sin importarle nada más. Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando cierto bache en su tranquila vida llegara? /- ¿Y dime que piensas sobre el amor y enamorarse?.../- Uh, ¿Amor?.../ -¿Jamás te ha sucedido? No tienes idea de lo que te has perdido… /_-No puedo quedarme atrás sin saber nada…_**

* * *

-Muy bien definitivamente ya me colmaste la paciencia, ahora quiero que me respondas ¿Por qué diablos me estas siguiendo?- Dices irritado y muy molesto. Mas aun ella no responde, solo se queda ahí sentada mirándote, te sientes ignorado y tu molestia se intensifica.

-Te hice una pregunta, así que responde- Susurras entre dientes, viendo como la joven adolescente frente a ti no se inmuta ni un poco ni cambia su expresión. Te sientes indignado por la misteriosa y silenciosa personalidad y aura que emitían esa chica. Ella levanta su mirada y con decisión dice claramente una palabras que tensaron cada uno de los músculos de tu cuerpo e hicieron que abrieras de par en par tus ojos.

-… ¿Qué dijiste? Creo que escuche mal- Metes tu dedo meñique en tu oreja como si trataras de limpiarla y poder escuchar mejor.

-Te equivocas, escuchaste claramente- Dice la tranquila chica con su suave y serio tono de voz. Te sorprendes aún más y das unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando de esa manera con el pupitre de algún alumno. Posas tu mano en el borde de este y aprietas con fuerza mientras miras perplejo a la persona frente a ti.

-Debes de estar bromeando, no hay manera de que tú…- Hablas con lo que pareciese tu último aliento y sientes que las energías de tu cuerpo se van yendo. Nunca esperaste tal ataque de manera tan sorpresiva.

-¿Acaso ves que me estoy riendo?- pregunta la serena chica sentada encima de su banco mientras cruza sus piernas. La inspeccionas con mayor detenimiento: vestía pulcramente el uniforme escolar, no había nada fuera de su lugar que provocara que alguna de tus hormonas se alocase, su peinado que consistía en dos coletas a los lados de su rostro le daban un cierto toque más infantil a su mirada, aun así no la hacían ver más coqueta ni atractiva en opinión del, su rostro que por siempre se ha visto serio hoy no era la excepción y la cereza del pastel eran esos anteojos con un marco grueso de color rojo que cubrían gran parte del rostro de la chica. Claramente ella no tenía atractivo para ningún hombre, o por lo menos hacia él. Eso lo desmotivaba aún más en la idea que le había propuesto la chica.

-Me niego definitivamente- Respondes sin duda alguna, tomas tu mochila y la cuelgas a tu hombro y te diriges hacia la puerta del salón. Sientes como algo te toma de la manga de tu suéter y al voltear lo que ves es a la chica, aun con su mirada de póker, sostenerte con sus pequeñas y femeninas manos. Mueves con suavidad tu brazo para deshacer el agarre.

-No te dejare en paz hasta que hagas lo que te pido- Dice con voz clara la joven de anteojos.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más?- Dices con fastidio y volteas para encarar a la joven de mirada penetrante.

-Porque pienso en que tú no fallaras- Eso te incomoda bastante, no esperabas a que te dijera aquello ni nada parecido.

-Uh, veras…yo...-

- Así que por favor has que me enamore de ti.

* * *

¿Eh?... uhm… ¿Wolas? (OwO)/

Pues aquí yo con esta loca y extraña idea que surgió de mi rara y aterradora imaginación.

No sé muy bien que decir porque no quiero revelar nada c; -Fue mi intención hacer todo tan confusamente xD – (_O eso intenté_ TTnTT )

Creo que no puedo decir nada más porque si no diré algo que no debo, así que mejor yo me despido:

Come frutas y verduras, washa,washa, lávate los dientes, washa,washa y Chau :3 

PD. Espero que haya tenido algo de coherencia lo que escribí… ÓnÒ


	2. Chapter 2

-Lo vuelvo a repetir, me niego- Dice el adolecente. Voltea dándole la espalda a la chica y se marcha de prisa del salón.

-Tch, otro más…- Al parecer tu cometido no se podría realizar con mucha facilidad, necesitabas a alguien dispuesto a hacerlo y hasta ahora no lo has podido hallar. Suspiras y tomas tus cosas dispuesta a marcharte, si no te apurabas llegarías muy tarde a casa.

Vas cruzando el salón de clases mientras recuerdas como te metiste en todo este embrollo.

* * *

_Hace dos semanas…_

-La respuesta es 78,3%- Respondes, casi al instante, a la pregunta formulada por el profesor. Te sientes orgullosa al demostrarle a él y a toda la clase tus habilidades.

-Correcto- Dice anonadado el docente al ver que una alumna pueda resolver su problema matemático con tanta rapidez. Acomodas tus lentes tomándolos de su marco y das una casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción. Sientes las miradas de todos cargadas en ti, y eso solo agranda tu ego. Te encanta la sensación que te deja el tener la razón, las miradas que se cargan en ti y el saber que tú fuiste la primera y no otro. El profesor mira a su alumna y lo que ella le devuelve es una mirada llena de soberbia. Se siente indignado.

-B-bueno continuemos con la clase…- Habla el maestro y se voltea dándote la espalda, toma su libro y continua escribiendo en el pizarrón los siguientes problemas y ecuaciones. Con toda naturalidad tomas tu lápiz y retomas las lecciones, por ahora te sientes satisfecha.

* * *

Suena la campana de inicio del receso. Empiezas a ordenar y guardar tus cosas; preparándote a la siguiente clase. Poco a poco por el alrededor del salón se van formando pequeños grupos de amistades, en las cuales no estas involucrada, y aun así no te afecta en lo más mínimo.

-_Ahora nos toca clase de inglés, creo que leeré un poco-_ Sacas un libro de texto y comienzas a leer las oraciones en el dichoso idioma. Todo esto lo haces para cumplir con tu meta, la cual es saber más que nadie. Sientes un placer y gozo inigualable al tener la respuesta a todo tipo de situación y pregunta. Te pueden preguntar lo que quieran, tú siempre tendrás la respuesta correcta. Física, literatura, biología, arte, filosofía, química, política, lo que sea. Estudias y estudias solo para saciar tu gran sed de conocimientos. A tus dieciséis años se te podría decir "enciclopedia andante", por la gran cantidad de conocimientos que tienes. Desde que tienes memoria has ido absorbiéndolo todo como una esponja, sin detenerte.

-No, no. Lo que sucede es que luego del beso el muy idiota ¡me estaba empujando a la cama!- El grito de una de tus compañeras cerca tuyo distrae de tu lectura. Volteas la cabeza hacia ellas y ves como "charlan", por no decir gritando.

-¿¡Enserio hiso eso!?- Dice una de sus amigas, algo bajita y cachetona- No se supone que dijo que estaba muy enamorado de ti y te esperaría

-Exacto, ya ni se puede confiar en los hombres… y yo que me estaba enamorando de él…- Suspira melodramáticamente la joven adolecente.

-Tú te enamoras todos los días de distintas personas, ya se te pasara- Le responde una chica con una actitud despreocupada, tenía el cuello de la camisa del uniforme un tanto abierto y una pose coqueta.

-Todo el mundo se ha enamorado por lo menos una vez- Se defiende la pobre chica.

-Lo dudo…- Habla de nuevo la joven despreocupada y mira hacia los lados buscando algo, hasta que detiene su mirada en una singular persona. Sonríe para sí misma. Camina hacia ella.

-Oye Crystal- Te nombra y tu enfocas tu vista en tu compañera frente a ti- Te quería hacer una pregunta, ¿No te molesta verdad?

Cierras tu libro que por desgracia no pudiste leer desde que todas esas chicas se pusieron a gritar sin consideración. Y por desgracia las había escuchado desde principio a fin. Lo dejas sobre el banco y asientes en silencio.

-Veras quiero comprobar algo, si te incomoda mi pregunta no la respondas y ya- Escuchas atenta, pero desinteresada, a la sonriente chica- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

La pregunta ya la sentías venir desde que te hablo. No le tomaste mucha importancia. Tomas una bocanada de aire y respondes.

-No- Simple y conciso. La chica acentúa su sonrisa curvándola aún más hacia arriba.

-Imposible… - Dice anonadada la dramática chica de antes-… ¿Jamás te ha sucedido?, ya sabes mariposas en tu estómago, sonrojos involuntarios, perderte en "LaLaLandia" pensando en esa persona especial.

-…- Ella interpreta tu silencio como una negativa.

-No puedo creerlo… estas desperdiciando tu juventud, no sabes de lo que te pierdes- Suspira y junta sus manos a la altura de su corazón.

-Déjala vivir su vida tranquila, no todos andan buscando como desquiciados a su "media naranja" al igual que tu Karen.

-Pero el amor es muy hermoso, todo tu mundo cobra sentido cuando lo experimentas…- Susurraba la joven mientras pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos.

-Y dime ¿Qué piensas sobre el amor y enamorarse?- Habla la bajita chica. La miras y levantas una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Ugh, ¿Amor?... El amor es solo un sentimiento relacionado con el afecto y el apego, y resultante y productor de una serie de actitudes, emociones y experiencias… -vas repitiendo de memoria algunos textos leídos y aprendidos- …abarca una gran cantidad de sentimientos diferentes, desde el deseo pasional y de inti…

-No, no y no. Si no lo experimentas en carne propia no sirve de nada hablar sobre el amor- Dice decidida Karen. La miras y te surge la duda.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- No entendías mucho el asunto, lo cual te empezó a fastidiar.

-Te pondré un ejemplo; Tú puedes leer un sinfín de novelas románticas, pero nunca entenderás por completo el sentimiento de la protagonista si no te has enamorado en algún momento de tu vida-La joven parecía muy segura de lo que decía. Sonó la campana nuevamente y ellas se vieron obligadas a terminar con la charla. Durante el resto del día no pudiste concentrarte al cien por ciento, ya que siempre estuvieron rondando en tu cabeza las palabras de tu compañera. ¿Sera verdad lo que decía?, ¿y que si nunca se había enamorado? No se iría a morir por no hacerlo; pero aun así no te sentías tranquila, era esa maldita sed nuevamente, esa sed de querer saber. No te lo podías sacar de tu cabeza, por lo que mejor decidiste enamorarte, pero ¿Cómo?

Durante la primera semana fue buscar algún método para enamorarse de alguien, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba nada, eso frustraba más y más a la chica de anteojos. Hasta hartarse y tomar el toro por los cuernos. Se acercó al primer chico que vio y le pidió que por favor la enamorara; El joven se asustó, se negó y se fue. Repitió el proceso cada día. Nunca encontraba una respuesta positiva, por lo que hasta ahora no había avances en su investigación sobre el amor e intentos de enamorarse. Tenía que encontrar a el chico que le diga que si, por que se estaba desesperando de tener esta duda.

* * *

_En el presente_

Caminaba ya por las calles de la ciudad camino hacia su casa mientras pensaba en lo sucedido con ese chico. No entendía porque siempre le decían que no. Pensaba y pensaba, mas no hallaba respuesta. Bufo por lo bajo mientras seguía con su camino.

-_Tonto amor, no lo entiendo. No me puedo dar por vencida, sabré que es tener esos sentimientos. No puedo quedarme atrás sin saber nada sobre esto; debo de saberlo todo, tal y como lo jure._

* * *

Hola!

Bueno aquí yo con el segundo capítulo (no del todo satisfecha, pero con el cap.) y se puede entender un poco de lo que hacía Crystal con el pobre chico xD

Ando con algo de tuto (sueño) así que no diré mucho…

*Dormida y roncando*… ¿eh? Mejor me voy a dormir…

Buenas noches y… alcachofas… :3 -3-


	3. Chapter 3

Caminabas ya por las calles de la ciudad hacia tu casa mientras pensabas en lo sucedido con ese chico. No entendías porque siempre te decían que no. Pensabas y pensabas, mas no hallabas respuesta. Bufas por lo bajo mientras seguías con tu camino.

-_Tonto amor, no lo entiendo. No me puedo dar por vencida, sabré que es tener esos sentimientos. No puedo quedarme atrás sin saber nada sobre esto; debo de saberlo todo, tal y como lo jure.- _Pensabas con decisión, ya que cuando algo se te metía en la cabeza era casi imposible sacártelo.

* * *

El atardecer estaba comenzando, por lo que decides apurar aún más el paso hacia tu casa. No querías llegar en medio de la noche, aunque sabias que nadie le tomaría importancia. Te gustaba llegar a una buena hora para cenar y tener el resto de la noche libre para estudiar. Entras a un callejón, que estaba entre la calle que cruzabas.

-Miau…- Escuchas un maullido suave y silencioso, casi lastimero. Te detienes para saber de dónde proviene.

-…Miau, miau…- Otra vez el mismo sonido, miras a tu alrededor, solo ves dos murallas y unos cuantos postes de luz, mas allá se encontraba la calle y unas cuantas viviendas de algún vecino. Quieres retomar tu camino, pero tus piernas no te lo permiten. Se quedan quietas y no se mueven.

Vuelves a ver a tu alrededor y lo que encuentras llama tu atención. Una caja ¿Cómo no la habías visto?, era un tanto pequeña y estaba detrás de uno de los postes. Te acercas para saber que puede tener.

-¿Miau?- Lo que se encontraba en la caja era un gatito, un pequeño gatito de unas cuatro o cinco semanas de vida. El cachorro maullaba y maullaba. Te hincas frente a él y lo tomas entre tus manos. Era muy pequeño.

El gato cuando sintió un calor rodearlo se calmó y comenzó con un suave ronroneo. Al escucharlo sonríes. Lo acuestas sobre tu falda y le rascas las orejas, cuello, cabeza, lomo y panza. El felino se dejaba recibir los mimos y caricias. Era muy divertido acariciarlo porque era suave al tacto. Recuerdas que pronto oscurecería y te debías ir. Se te borra poco a poco la sonrisa mientras devuelves al gato a la caja.

-Yo… perdón no puedo llevarte conmigo a casa… no te convendría- El gato te mira con ojos desamparados al ver cómo te empezabas a levantar con intención de alejarte.

-Miau- otra vez ese maullido lastimero, y ahora carita triste. Ves a un lado en la caja escrito.

"_Por favor acéptenme en su hogar, no causare problemas"_

Eso seguramente lo debió de haber escrito el anterior dueño al abandonar al pequeño. Te enojas con aquella persona sin conocerla.

-Enserio no estaría bien que vengas conmigo… yo quiero, pero no debo.

-Miau, miau- El gato seguía llorando. Tu no sabías que hacer, estabas tomando fuerzas para dar media vuelta, cierras tus ojos, aspiras aire que se guardan en tus pulmones y…

-¡Ok, gatito ya llegue y te traje algo de comer!- Abres los ojos de golpe al ver a un chico frente de ti estaba hincado en la misma posición que tu hace unos minutos.

-Te traje un sobre de comida para gatos ¿No te molesta?- Le hablaba alegremente al gatito.

-¡Miau!- Y el pequeño le respondía sin problemas. Te quedaste parada como si estuvieras pintada. Bueno al menos ahora el gato tenía a alguien con quien irse. Das media vuelta para marcharte. Miras el cielo, el atardecer se estaba por terminar.

-Oye espera- Parece que el energético chico te habla. Volteas la cabeza para verle.

-…-

-¿Estuviste con el gatito todo este tiempo?- Te dice mientras se levanta y rasca la nuca con su mano y sonríe despreocupadamente.

Asientes en silencio mientras volteas por completo tu cuerpo para hablar con el muchacho.

-¿No lo quieres llevar contigo a tu casa?

-No debo…- Quieres, pero no debes de decirle.

-Oh… ya veo- Se veía algo triste- Supongo que se tendrá que ir conmigo a casa ¿No te molesta pequeño?- Le pregunta al gatito.

-¡Miau!- El chico tenía una buena relación con el gato, eso te tranquilizo un poco, pero entristeció también. Vuelves a tomar el camino hacia tu casa. Miras el cielo y suspiras en silencio, ya se había oscurecido. Empiezas a alejarte del gato y el chico.

- Oye…ya está algo oscuro, si no te molesta ¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?- Otra vez el chico te habla, das vuelta y lo ves. Estaba vestido con ropa de calle, una sudadera roja y unos Jeans negros, al parecer se había puesto cómodo para estar en casa. Tenía una sonrisa alegre y energética; en lo que te parecía entraba en la definición de apuesto, por lo menos la que conocías, tenía el cabello negro y lo que más te llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, unos ojos dorados como nunca antes habías visto, se veían curiosos y alocados, pero te inspiraban confianza. Antes de que te dieras cuenta estabas asintiendo suavemente. Él se te acerca, con el gato en brazos, y empieza a caminar a tu lado.

-Me llamo Gold, me gustaría agradecerte el haberle hecho algo de compañía a este pequeño- Levanta al gato.

-No deberías. Yo no hice nada importante, si no fuera por ti el gatito estaría quien sabe cuánto tiempo en esa caja- Respondes con tu tono habitual.

-No lo creo, te vi y supe que si yo no llegaba, por lo menos el gatito se quedaría contigo- Te sorprende eso, no esperabas el que te haya visto.

-Ese gato no sería feliz conmigo, le he hecho un favor al no venir conmigo- Lo vuelves a afirmar de la misma forma, solo que esta vez en tus ojos y tono de voz se nota un deje de tristeza que no pasa desapercibido para el chico.

-Sabes, estaba perdido cuando vi al gatito, soy nuevo en esta ciudad, y mientras me instaba en mi nueva casa, mi madre me pidió que fuera a comprar algo para cenar, me di como diez vueltas en la misma calle. Cuando vi al gato fui en tres tiempos a comprarle algo de comer y cuando volví, te vi con él, y se notaba que los dos se agradan, así que ¿Por qué no lo llevas contigo?

-…- bajas la cabeza- no puedo- Apuras tu caminar, pronto llegarías a casa. El chico imita tu acción.

* * *

El resto del camino Gold te hablo sobre sí mismo, que tipo de comida le gustaba, sus pasatiempos, lo que odiaba, su familia y mascotas. Te mantuviste dando respuestas cortas como "Ok", "Entiendo" o los simples "Si" y "No". Habías acertado al pensar en Gold como un chico alegre y energético, ya que hablaba y reía con mucha facilidad. Y aunque no lo demostraras, te divertía su compañía.

Te detienes frente a una casa de dos pisos, hecha de ladrillos, con una reja negra y alta, y un portón de madera. El chico se detiene junto a ti entendiendo que llegaron a tu casa. Sacas tus llaves, abres el portón y entras al patio de la casa, das media vuelta y miras al joven.

-Gracias por acompañarme. Adiós- Cierras el portón y te diriges hacia la puerta de la casa. Entras y te recibe el silencio, la oscuridad y el frio. No le tomas importancia, dejas las llaves en una fuente al lado de la puerta y entras, enciendes luces mientras pasas de habitación a habitación. Subes a tu alcoba y te hechas en tu cama. Miras el techo ida.

_-Que chico más curioso, Jamás creí que me acompañara hasta aquí- _Piensas en él y su comportamiento. Nunca nadie se había ofrecido y acompañado hasta tu casa. No te molesto su compañía, aun así ahora que te encontrabas en tu casa, la sentías más vacía que otras veces.

* * *

Salut! OwO

Tercer capítulo -que raro- y como se habrán dado cuenta, el chico que rechazo a Crystal no era Gold, si no otro sin nombre xD

Hubiera aclarado la confusión, pero decidí ser una súper villana y dejar la duda *Risa malvada*

Bueno el calor que hay me está recociendo el cerebro y las neuronas, así que…

À Bientôt :3


	4. Chapter 4

_-¿Papá a dónde vas?- _Ves la espalda de un hombre adulto vestido con una gabardina marrón y con un gran bolso en mano se aleja de ti cruzando la puerta de tu casa. Sientes que debes detenerlo, intentas mover tus brazos y piernas; estas no reaccionan, intentas gritar para que voltee; pero tu voz ya no sale, solo sientes algo mojado recorrer tus mejillas, un gran nudo en tu garganta y un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

_-No…no te vayas… por favor- _Susurras con voz lastimera.

El adulto se detiene al escucharte. Gira lentamente su cabeza y te mira. Sus ojos se ven fríos e inexpresivos, te asustan.

_-¡Papa!..._

* * *

Despiertas de golpe, sudando, con la respiración entre cortada y tu ritmo cardiaco a mil por hora. Ves a ambos lados, todavía esta oscuro. Te aferras a tus sabanas mientras doblas tus rodillas y escondes tu cabeza en ella.

-…Solo… solo fue un sueño…- Hablas pausadamente, te sentías muy asustada. Miras a un lado, está tu velador y ves la hora; las 2:29 AM, todavía quedaba mucho para el amanecer. Te vuelves a recostar, pero no cierras los ojos. Tienes miedo de soñar algo peor, algo mucho más nítido.

Te levantas de la cama y decides ir a la cocina. Quieres matar el tiempo de alguna forma, porque sabes que no vas a volver a dormir esta noche. Bajas las escaleras con lentitud, contando cada escalón. La casa ahora se encontraba oscura, tal y como la dejaste antes de irte a la cama hace algunas horas. Esto significaba que todavía nadie llegaba a casa. Suspiras resignada.

Llegas a la cocina y tomas de una repisa un vaso cualquiera, lo llenas de agua y te lo tomas de un solo trago. Te refresca la garganta, la cual sentías seca. Tomas asiento en la mesa de la cocina, sostienes tu cabeza con la mano.

_-Todavía no ha llegado ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido a estas horas de la noche?, es una irresponsable- _ Las dudas surgen en tu cabeza, como ya en muchas noches antes.

No era normal que te despertaras a causa de un sueño, no ahora. Cierras un momento tus ojos, te sientes cansada. Acuestas tu cabeza en la mesa y miras lo que tienes frente a ti; Una foto colgada con un imán en una pequeña pizarra puesta en la pared, podías ver en ella a una pequeña niña de cabello azulado; sonriendo alegremente, una mujer la abrazaba con cariño y sonreía de la misma manera, ambas sentadas bajo un árbol en un parque; no tienes recuerdos de ese momento, pero sabes que en esa foto falta alguien; ya que podías ver que por detrás del cuello de la mujer se cruzaba un brazo, un brazo claramente masculino. También además de la foto en la pizarra se podían ver pequeñas notitas de colores escritas con diferentes mensajes, pero con un mismo emisor y receptor. Estiras tu mano y tomas una que decía:

"_Querida, no llegaré esta noche, tengo el trabajo hasta el cuello. Te deje algo de dinero para que te compres la cena. Cuídate y Te amo. _

_Mamá."_

Sonríes con desgano. La fecha de la nota era de hoy y lo que más te desanimaba era que sabias que esa nota no la escribió tu madre, esa no era su letra. Arugas con un poco de enfado el papel y lo tiras por detrás de tu hombro, te levantas apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y decides volver a tu habitación. Ya estabas algo más calmada, estabas acostumbrada a esta rutina; por lo que ya no te molestaba. Dejas encendidas las luces, no te importaba apagarlas y subes escaleras arriba. Al llegar a tu cuarto lo miras con detenimiento.

Una habitación con sus cuatro paredes pintadas de un azul pastel, una gran ventana cubierta por unos visillos; al lado de esta se encontraba tu cama pegada a lo largo de la pared, esta tenía una cubre cama verde claro con estampados floral amarillo. Paralela a la cama del otro lado del cuarto estaba tu ropero blanco y con una estampilla en forma de estrella, al lado estaba un gran librero lleno de libros de todos tipos, tamaños y colores. También pegada a otra pared estaba tu escritorio, en él había una computadora portátil, una lámpara y unos cuantos cuadernos. El piso era de madera y tenía una alfombra circular, de color verde claro y algo felpuda.

No le tomaste más importancia a tu cuarto. Te sentaste en tu escritorio y te pusiste a estudiar, como antes cuando despertabas en medio de la noche. Por más deseos de dormir tuvieses, no te atrevías, no estando sola…

* * *

Recién empezaban las clases del día, tu profesor le hablaba amenamente a toda la clase, pero tú no escuchabas nada, tenías mucho sueño y te pesaban los parpados. Tu asiento no se encontraba tan al frente de la clase, no eras tan baja como algunas compañeras y ni tampoco tan alta como para sobrepasar a tus compañeros; eras lo normal. Te encontrabas en la penúltima fila si vemos desde adelante hacia atrás. Y en la tercera si vemos de derecha a izquierda, eran un total de cinco hileras. No veías, ni escuchabas nada claro; todo estaba tan borroso por la falta de sueño, te sentías mal. Empezabas poco a poco a cabecear y tus compañeros ni cuenta se daban, de la nada sentiste que descansar en tu pupitre no era mala idea, primero acomodaste tus brazos y luego sobre ellos tu cabeza, de tal forma que no te llegara ninguna luz. No sentiste nada más…

-…tal...- _¿Eh?..._

-…Crystal…- _Alguien… alguien me habla…_

-… ¡Crystal!..- _¿Por qué diablos grita tanto?, que se calle…_

-¡CRYSTAL!

-¿¡Ah!?- Ese grito te asusto y por reacción te levantas de un salto, miras a ambos lados desconcertada ¿Qué había sucedido? Tus compañeros te miran con curiosidad, hasta que uno a uno empiezan a estallar en risas, pronto lo único que se escucha es la risa de todos, menos uno; Tu profesor que te ve con reproche.

-¡Silencio!- Todos se detienen y quedan mudos. Recién comprendiste tu situación, te habías quedado dormida en clases.

-Señorita Crystal, ¿A qué se debe esta falta de respeto de su parte?- Te dice indignado el profesor. Lo miras y pronto tu carácter común vuelve a ti.

-Lo siento, me dormí en su clase profesor- Te disculpas con tono neutro, al igual que tu rostro. El hombre se incomoda un poco con tu mirada, lo notas por la forma en que se mueve y habla ahora.

-Q-Que no se repita para la próxima- Mira alrededor y después detrás suyo, voltea y te vuelve a mirar- Oh, y por lo que parece que no me escucho señorita Crystal, así que lo repito; Tenemos un nuevo compañero y se sentara a su lado, así que por favor no vuelva a repetir esa actitud, que dejara a usted y la escuela con una mala impresión…- El maestro empezó con una de las típicas y aburridas charlas que nadie se toma la molestia de oír y lo ves marcharse al frente de la clase. A tu lado ves la espalda del chico nuevo que había llegado, estaba colocando su mochila en la silla y hablaba con un compañero. Los asientos de cada estudiante eran individuales y había un pequeño espacio que separaban a cada fila, así que el del al lado pasaba a ser tu compañero de banco con el cual uno normalmente hablaba en momentos libres de la clase, solo que no tenías la intención de hacerlo con él. Vuelves a mirar al profesor que todavía estaba con su sermón. Tú todavía tienes sueño, pero prefieres no volver a dormir.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- Escuchas que el chico nuevo te habla y por ende lo miras, vaya sorpresa que te llevaste, mas no expresaste.

-Oh, eres… tú- Dices con un poco de duda. Quien tenías a tu lado era un muy sonriente Gold, el chico que te acompaño hasta tu casa cuando ya era muy peligroso caminar por las calles y se llevó al pobre gatito abandonado que tú no pudiste quedarte.

-Sip, soy yo- Y se apunta con el dedo índice- Y por fin puedo saber tu nombre, ayer no me dijiste nada de ti- Dice con un pequeño puchero- solo me dedique a hablar de mi mismo- Se rasca la nuca y ríe tontamente.

-…-Solo te dedicas a mirarlo, mirar su rostro, su sonrisa y sus ojos; de nuevo esos ojos que tanto, sin saber porque, te gustan. Decides mirarlo tanto como puedas.

-Uhm… ¿Crystal?...- Te habla Gold con un tono de incomodidad en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por… porqué me miras tanto?- Te pregunta claramente confundido y, a tu parecer, incomodo. Te sientes un tanto triste y ofendida por eso, pero en vez de demostrarlo, solamente respondes.

-Porque me gustan tus ojos- Lo dices con simpleza, el chico a tu lado se ríe.

-¿Ah sí?- Habla confiadamente con una sonrisa algo pretenciosa. Lo ves e inclinas un poco tu cabeza hacia un lado con duda, no habías visto esa faceta ayer cuando iban camino a tu casa.

-…- Miras de nuevo su rostro, esta vez era algo distinto a las otras veces, antes mostraba una gran sonrisa energética y alegre, de esas que te inspiran confianza, y sus ojos amables y traviesos. Mientras que esta vez tenía en el rostro una media sonrisa algo vanidosa y sus ojos algo entre cerrados, mirándote con picardía. Lo analizas nuevamente y, aunque ambos rostros sean algo diferentes, llegas a la conclusión de que ambos te gustan.

* * *

Muy buenas… :D

Aquí me presento con el cuarto capítulo. Lo hubiera subido antes, pero el insomnio y la depresión de ver morir a ***SPOILER*** :Hershel (De The Walking Dead), me dejo algo atareada… QnQ :T

En este capítulo les puedo formular tres preguntas: ¿Qué fue lo que soñó Crystal?, ¿Cómo y que hace la madre de Crystal? Y ¿Cómo es el verdadero carácter y forma de ser de Gold? (Aunque todos ya lo conocemos xD)

Muy bien no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido…

Nos vemos! :3

PD. ¡Hersheeeeel!, ¿¡Porqueeeé…!? TTnTT QnQ :'C


	5. Chapter 5

Volteas el rostro. Dando por concluida tu pequeña charla con el chico; no querías que el profesor te volviera a regañar. El docente ya había retomado la lección y escribía unos puntos y fechas en el pizarrón. Pensaste que eso podía estar en el próximo examen y decidiste anotarlo en tu cuaderno. Aún te costaba concentrarte, te seguían pesando los párpados, la cabeza te daba vueltas y te distraías con facilidad. Definitivamente ya no volverías a trasnochar.

* * *

Mirarla era algo que no sabías cómo describir. Divertido tal vez, interesante también, pero de alguna forma preferías nombrarlo inédito. Ella era diferente, no destacaba como lo haría una muchacha guapa por naturaleza, ni tampoco su personalidad prendaba a todos, ya que, claramente no era a primera vista amable, ni tampoco muy alegre ni risueña. Simplemente era diferente.

Sentías que no podías apartar la vista de su persona porque te llegarías a perder algo importante. No sabías mucho de ella y no porque no lo dijera o demostrara, sino que no se dejaba ver más allá que lo superficial. De alguna manera se había cerrado, había cerrado su interior, sus sentimientos y, a tu parecer, su pasado y presente. Querías que te hablara, te mirara y por eso cuando escuchaste que le gustaban tus ojos, te sentiste muy feliz. No conocías el porque de este pensamiento, pero esa chica sentada a tu lado no era lo que aparentaba, era alguien diferente o eso era lo que tu subconsciente y una corazonada te decían, y decidiste de escuchar.

Ahora mismo te encontrabas mirándola embelesado y es que esto era digno de admirar. Una Crystal con un raro tic de cabecear de vez en cuando cerrando los ojos y abrirlos con pesadez; sosteniendo su lápiz con dificultad y moviéndolo por reflejo garabateando una que otra cosa. Esas acciones por muy raro que parezca te causaban ternura. Era obvio que no había dormido y ahora estaba por caer. En una brillante idea y acto de buen samaritano le lanzaste una bolita de papel, la cual dio directo en su mejilla. Y ahora como recompensa por tus acciones ella te miraba confusamente enojada.

No habla, te pregunta silenciosamente con un movimiento de cabeza el por qué le lanzaste ese papel.

-No se debe de dormir en clases.- Le respondes casi susurrando para que no te escuchase nadie más que ella. Crystal marca aún más su ceño y te mira con molestia. No te lo esperaste; seguramente en venganza hiso lo que hiso, pero no pensaste que tuviera tan buena puntería. Mientas le sonreías traviesamente y te disponías a volver a hablarle, ella te devolvió la bolita en el preciso momento de abrir la boca y por consecuencia casi la tragas.

-¡Oye eso fue peligroso!- Le reclamas elevando un tono más alto tu voz. Ella te ignora acomodando sus lentes tomándolos del marco y vuelve su mirada al profesor. No te molesto lo que hiso la muchacha, de todas formas tú mismo lo habías empezado. Suspiras resignado y de una vez te dignas a prestar atención a siquiera saber que clase estaba dando el maestro, era historia.

* * *

Cuando creías que por fin ibas a volver a caer dormida, sientes un suave golpe en tu mejilla. Volteas en la dirección del impacto y ves como Gold te sonríe traviesamente, con un sutil movimiento le demuestras tu confusión.

-No se debe de dormir en clases.- Te contesta. Ahora si te enojas, ya que, lo más probable es que el fuera quién te lanzó algo. Te percatas de la posición de sus manos y compruebas tu hipótesis. Sientes entre tus dedos un objeto pequeño y esférico, es una bolita de papel. En venganza esperas el momento en que abriera su boca y cuando llega le avientas la pelotita. Entra fácilmente en la boca de Gold, quien se remueve de su asiento sorprendido. Te causa gracia su reacción.

-¡Oye eso fue peligroso!- Te regaña ya recuperado. Decides ignorarlo acomodando tus lentes y volviendo a mirar al pizarrón, ahora sin tanto sueño como antes.

* * *

El sonar de la campana, dando por finalizado la hora de clases y el inicio de un corto receso. Como costumbre, se vuelven a crear los mismos grupos de amigos, obviamente estas siendo excluida. Ya acostumbrada a ello, para saciar algo de tu apetito por no haber tenido un buen desayuno; sacas unas galletas de vainilla. Miras al banco de tu lado y te percatas que varios alumnos rodeaban al chico nuevo. Escuchas preguntas y respuestas, bromas y risas. No le tomas importancia y abres la bolsa que envuelve a tu merienda.

-¿Y qué te parece la escuela Gold?- Pregunta una chica de voz chillante y animada, cabellos cortos y un poco pecosa.

-Por el momento no he visto mucho de ella.-Te escusas. Tanto bombardeo de preguntas te mareaba. Lo único que querías era seguir hablando con Crystal, y si se podía buscar a un chico que hace un tiempo habías conocido.

-¿Entonces quieres que te demos un tour?- Te ofrece esta vez un chico moreno con una sonrisa en el rostro. En ese momento la peliazul de lentes se levanta de su asiento, haciendo el mínimo ruido con la silla y se marcha del salón; quieres seguirla y escapar de este interrogatorio, pero no ves cómo.

-Oh no, no quiero causar molestias.- No había forma de huir de esta situación, hasta que una obvia opción cruza por tu mente.- Bueno si me disculpan debo de ir al baño.- Todos se apartan.

-¿Quieres qué te enseñe el camino?- Te propone la chica de chillante voz.

-No se preocupen que ya me sé el camino.- Hablas rapidamente y te encaminas como un rayo a la salida. Tomas la misma dirección de la joven hace unos momentos atrás y la buscas con la mirada. Caminas velozmente en ese pasillo buscando alguna señal de ella. No parecías encontrarla, sabía mimetizarse bien entre la multitud aquella chica.

-_¿Dónde se metió?-_Te preguntas. Mirabas hacia ambos lados y es que no entendías como se podía perder con tanta facilidad. Por los pasillos no pasaba mucha gente y aun así no lograbas dar con ella. Sigues caminando, hasta que chocas con alguien con el hombro.- Oh, disculpa.- Hablas rápido sin siquiera mirar quién es la persona que se llevó el golpe.

-Ten más cuidado, idiota.- Te responden. Piensas en lo grosero que pueden ser la gente, te habías disculpado ¿Era necesario exagerar ese rosecito? Pero te detienes a pensar.

-Espera un segundo.- Detienes al chico tomándolo del hombro.- Esa voz y lenguaje solo puede pertenecer a una persona.- Volteas al joven. Topándote con una mirada de un plateado puro.

-Tenía que haber chocado contigo.- Se lamenta el anónimo chico, lo miras con más detalles viendo el uniforme que portaba, era igual al tuyo. Miras sus cabellos largos y rojizos, le llegaban hasta el hombro. Sonríes.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Al final no te hicieron cortarte esa mata de vándalo que tienes por pelo.- Bromeas con el adolecente, pero lo único que consigues es hacerlo enojar y que te mire con odio.

- No seas molesto y déjame ir.- Trata de escapar el pelirrojo dando media vuelta dispuesto a retomar su camino.

- Pero que cruel eres ¿No quieres ir a la cafetería para beber algo en honor a nuestro reencuentro? Silver- Le ofreces al chico.

Suspiro por parte del pelirrojo.- Solo lo haré porque me sorprende que un idiota como tú ha logrado aprobar el examen de admisión.- Te dice mientras coloca ambas manos a la altura de su cadera y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de amigo dice eso?- Reclamas fingiendo dramáticamente que sus palabras te hirieron.

-Tan solo vamos.- Dice Silver y comienza a caminar trayecto hacia la cafetería de la escuela. Lo sigues con una sonrisa en el rostro. Te sientes contento, contento de volver a encontrarte con el curioso chico que conociste hace un par de semanas mientras ambos hacían el examen de ingreso para el segundo semestre.

* * *

*De un escenario completamente oscuro, un foco ilumina a una chica. Por ambos lados empieza a salir una fina cortina de humo blanco que le rodea por los talones, aquella chica empieza a caminar hacia el micrófono en un andar retador, lo toma con rudeza y lo acerca hacía sus labios dispuesta a decir unas palabras*

-Perdoooooón!- Grita culpable y llora mientras trata torpemente entre hipidos dejar salir alguna escusa.

Ok, ahora siendo más seria. Quiero disculparme por dejar de haber actualizado. Soy la peor persona que puede llegar a existir por ser tan irresponsable y no tengo pretexto que me respalde o defienda. Y este capítulo y el de mi otra historia que debo de actualizar están dedicados a Jimena Yellow que actuó como mi conciencia y me recordó que tenía que escribir -3-

Ahora con respecto al capítulo. Ese no era el final que tenía planeado, pero solo salió y bum quedó. Sera a la próxima. Quería que Silver ya entrara al juego xD .Esta vez me comprometo a actualizar. Quiero escribir y escribir antes de irme de vacaciones lejos donde el internet no estará presente, así que puedo asegurar que habrá por lo menos un capítulo más antes de que me marche TTwTT

Nos Vemos! ;3


End file.
